runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Assassins of Varrok
We are the Assassins. Are clan leader is king matt64. We controll Karamjam And Fallador Our home world is 4. We are currently recruting lvls 15 and up. Some times the least expected are the expected MESSAGE BOARD! Everyone Work On Recruiting!! ''Mottos ''"Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." "The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." "Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!" ''The Three Tenets of The Brotherhood 'Tenet One "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent" Do not insult, harass, or mock innocent game players or Brotherhood members. 'Tenet Two "Always be Descreet" We will not be aggressive towards anyone but our enemies and targets, do not go searching for trouble, make good and wise decisions '''Tenet Three "Never compromise the brotherhood" While in Runescape never challenge a clan or other player without consent from Clan Leader. NEVER give out clan information to our enemies or anyone who is not planing to join our Order. '''''Penalty For Disobedience First Offense~ Warning Second Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 5 hours Third Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 10 hours and Loss of 1 rank Fourth Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 24 hours and Loss of 1 rank Fifth Offense~ Permanent Ban from Clan. All violators of Clan laws WILL be posted on this webpage so all clan members can see the traitors to our cause- it is a punishment of embarrassment as well as being stripped of ranks and losing clan chat privileges. ''Clan Ranks Rules and Rights Ranks Recluta(Recruit)- Recruits are allowed in Clan Chat. They are not permitted to fight in clan wars, enter the base, or attend meetings until pledged service to the Order through an initiation ceremony. Milite (Soldier) - Corporals are allowed in Clan Chat and enter the Clan Base and are allowed to fight in clan wars. They are not allowed to attend meetings. Mercenario (Mercenary) - Sergeants are allowed in Clan Chat and enter the Clan Base and are allowed to fight in clan wars. Sergeants are allowed to suggest ideas to the clan, but NOT give orders. They are not allowed to attend meetings. Guerriero (Warrior) - On top of the rights of Sergeants, Lieutenants are also asked to train recruits and are allowed to attend meetings. Maestro (Master) - On top of the rights of Lieutenants, Captains are allowed to give orders to Recruits and Corporals, but NOT HARASS other clan members. Assassino (Assassin) - On top of the rights of Captains, Generals are allowed to give orders to anyone ranked under them. If a general is caught harassing another clan mate, is immediately ranked down. Ranks are serious. If any one is caught breaking the Rules and Rights of their rank, they will suffer the consequences. (Penalties for Disobedience) Assassins will not ask to be ranked, but they can ask to be sent on a mission. How To Rank Up Assassins will be sent on missions such as Eavesdropping , Interrogation , Assassination , Training with Brothers , and Recruiting . Assassins will be given experience for completing these missions. Assassin ranks will also be based on combat level, helpfulness, willingness to learn or teach, loyalty to the Order, and obedience. The Ranks of the Order are based on the amount of Experience an assassin has. Clan Cities ***Note*** All clan cities have parallel Italian cities associated with them. This way we can use them as code as the clan grows and secret missions become more apparent throughout the clan's objectives. Lumbridge (Venice) Port Sarim (Florence) Rimmington (San Gimignano) Al Kharid (Forli) Falador (Montereggioni) Varrok is our base. During a full clan meeting there should always be 2 people guarding the entrance, making sure that nobody enters the building- if somebody does, because clearly we cannot prevent people from entering, the guards are to warn current the Clan Leader and Clan General using clan chat that an intruder is entering. This will signal all secretive conversation to come to a stop immediately so that no information can get out. ♛Thanks to ☾Spence32296☽♛ Question Page: Any Questions Just add Here. How do I join? I'm level 52. Can I join my name is Lazerllama What world is your clan in? And please, contact me in game, '''AoA Parabola',we have much to discuss... Nothing is true; everything is permitted... I'm a non-member, My Name is Lord Nex47, A Level 120 Mage, I want to Join. Category:Clans